FWA Back In Business
Back In Business is an annual Pay-Per View, held every March by the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. It is the biggest pay-per-view for the company. 2009 Results Under-Card Matches *The Golden Tongue w/Mr. Thao def. David Weinstock *Thomas Princeton def. Bobby Thunder *Lance Pride w/Rusty Pride def. Joseph Adam *Michael Servin and Lt. Wyoming def. Insane and Zed Manix in a tag team contest when Servin pinned Insane *Silver and Decibilior Turpentine def. The Indian Mauler and Randy Steel in a tag team contest when Silver pinned The Indian Mauler *The Rebel Bad Ass def. Scott Chadwick *Andrew Lynch vs. "The Martian" Marvin Sagitta ended with a double count out *Jibade Jones def. Maverick *Aphex def. Grizzly Joe in a Hardcore Rules Match *PAJ def. Sean Moore and Draven St. Germain as a FWA.com exclusive when he pinned Sean Moore Main-Card Matches *Ashley O'Ryan def. "The Infection" Brian Carter *Blaq Lightning def. Jermaine Johnson in a First Blood Match *Karonina Kreuk's Contract on the line - Jack Servino def. Vladimir Boyka in a Mixed Martial Art Rules Match to get Karonina Kreuk's managerial contract *'FWA Woman's Championship' Match - Anyanka def. Madison Lea West and Raquel Wednesday to become new champion when she pinned Madison *'FWA X Championship' Match - Moira Crawford def. Baphomet in a Razorwire Deathmatch to stay champion *'FWA World Tag Team Championship' Match - Aut Pax Aut Bellum def. Sinful Sensuality to win the championship when Dan Ward pinned Jenny Ignito *'FWA World Heavyweight Championship' Number One Contender Match - Bullseye Johnson def. "Simply" Shawn Cortez to become number one contender for the FWA World Heavyweight Championship. *Duke Drazin won the Golden Opportunity Elimination Chamber over (in order of elimination) Nathan Swift, Brian Carter, James Sync, Nemesis and Rocky Creed to get a Shot At World Title of Choice Within The Next 365 Days *CrossFire Main Event - FWA World Heavyweight Championship Match - Stu St. Clair def. "Primetime" Darnell Porter to become new champion *Fight Night Main Event - FWA Championship Match - "The Idol" Matt Boudreau def. "The Inferno" Ryan Hall to stay champion 2008 Results Under-Card Matches (Aired on FWA.com) *Johnny Ice def. Bobby Thunder *Shock def. David Weinstock *Forbidden def. Ivana Humpalot *Vendetta def. Wanda Wells *El Fuerte def. Steven Blackstone *Dallas Starr wins a five man battle royal *Jayson Shepard def. Tyler Kowalksi *Tierre def. Shadow Chief *Black Hurricane def. Jason Miller *Andrew Crusher def. Nathan Swift *Madison wins an evening gown battle royal *Mountain Rush wins an Over-The-Top battle royal Main-Card Matches *Thomas Princeton defeated (in the elimination order from last to first eliminated) Stu St. Clair, Nick Arsen, Bullseye Johnson, Maximillion, Ashley O' Ryan in an Elimination Chamber (Princeton gets a World Title shot) *Faheem Fate def. Tony Ray *'FWA Woman’s Championship' Match - Gabrielle def. Jenny Ignito to become the new champion. *Matt Bourdreau def. Mark Reynolds *Tom Brady wins a twenty-two man battle royal caused by G-Rich between The New York Giants and The New England Patriots *Ryan Hall def. Sean Kelleher *Shane McLean def. Rodel Montez in an I Quit match *'X Championship' Match - Darnell Porter def. Alexx in a Hardcore match to become the new champion *'FWA World Heavyweight Championship' Match - Nate Richardson def. Juvenille and James Sync to become the new champion.